


Tenkrát o Vánocích

by maartiinkaa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Sad, Sad John, Suicide thoughts
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartiinkaa/pseuds/maartiinkaa
Summary: Tak jsem se také rozhodla zúčastnit vánoční Johnlock výzvy, i když jen okrajově. Věděla jsem, že nedávám termíny, ale tohle téma mě opravdu zaujalo. Navíc jsem už dlouho dobu chtěla napsat něco angsty. Doufám, že mě kvůli tomu nebudete nenávidět. Kudos a komentáře vítány.





	Tenkrát o Vánocích

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jsem se také rozhodla zúčastnit vánoční Johnlock výzvy, i když jen okrajově. Věděla jsem, že nedávám termíny, ale tohle téma mě opravdu zaujalo. Navíc jsem už dlouho dobu chtěla napsat něco angsty. Doufám, že mě kvůli tomu nebudete nenávidět. Kudos a komentáře vítány.

John se probudil s ostrou bolestí v rameni. Chvíli přemýšlel, kde je, ale pak si uvědomil, že minulou noc znovu usnul v Sherlockově posteli. I když se mu to už stávalo méně často, než v době krátce po tom, co Sherlock spáchal sebevraždu skokem ze střechy nemocnice. John se snažil sám sebe přesvědčit o tom, že se vše v jeho životě pomalu a jistě zlepšuje. Přece jen to už je více jak rok a on by měl se sebou začít něco dělat. Jenže, co je to za život bez jeho nejlepšího přítele? Johnovi chyběly všechny ty případy, brilantní dedukce, adrenalin během honiček v ulicích Londýna. Ale co bylo nejtěžší, chyběl mu hlavně Sherlock jako přítel. Spousta lidí o něm říkala, že je pouze stroj neschopný žádných emocí, ale John moc dobře věděl, že je to úplně jinak. A on měl tu čest poznat Sherlocka i z té stránky, kterou se většině lidí nepodařilo objevit.

Včera se u něj v ordinaci zastavil Greg.  
„Nemůžeš přece pořád sedět zavřený v práci a pak doma“ prohlásil  
„A navíc budou Vánoce. Neměl bys být sám.“

Ano, Vánoce se blíží a John to nenáviděl. Jako dítě je miloval. Když ještě byli s Harry malí, jejich maminka se vždy postarala o nezapomenutelné okamžiky. Když Harry odešla z domova, vše se tak nějak obrátilo k horšímu, ale John se pořád snažil, aby si tyhle svátky užil v klidu a v pohodě. A ty dvoje Vánoce, které zažil se Sherlockem, byly úžasné. On sice tvrdil, že je nesnáší a že je to nuda, ale vždy se snažil, aby byl John šťastný. Ale minulé Vánoce byly pro Johna peklo. Za celou dobu nevystrčil nos z jejich (navždy to bude jejich byt) bytu na Baker Street. Greg i Molly se snažili jak mohli, ale John nebyl schopný vyjít mezi lidi.

„Půjdu s Tebou. Nechci zase zůstat celé svátky zalezlý doma.“ odpověděl John.  
„Takže v 7 jako obvykle.“

John byl spokojený s tím, že se rozhodl někam vyrazit. Nemůže přece strávit zbytek života truchlením po Sherlockovi. I když se mu to pořád zdálo nemožné, přece jen se musí sebrat a žít bez něj. Těsně po jeho smrti uvažoval o sebevraždě, ale pak si uvědomil, že Sherlock by to tak nechtěl. Chtěl by, aby byl John šťastný. Občas si s ním chodil povídat k jeho hrobu. Nedávno mu řekl i o té nové sympatické zdravotní sestřičce, která se na něj často usmívá.

Jenže večer strávený s Gregem neprobíhal vůbec podle jeho představ. Johnovi stačilo několik zamilovaných párů a jeden místní štamgast s tmavými kudrlinami. Musel se Gregovi omluvit a vyrazit taxíkem domů. Ono je těžké zapomenout na svého nejlepšího přítele, navíc, když to pro vás nebyl tak úplně pouze nejlepší přítel. John se usadil do svého křesla a ponořil se do vzpomínek, Ne, Sherlock pro něj nebyl jen nejlepší přítel. Cítil k němu mnohem víc. Bohužel mu to už nestihl říct. Možná, kdyby mu to tenkrát řekl, stalo by se spoustu věcí jinak.To bylo to, co Johna nejvíc trápilo. Přece se jen tak nezabijete, když víte, že vás někdo miluje. I když jste třeba Sherlock Holmes.S touhle myšlenkou začaly Johnovi téct slzy. Ano, miloval Sherlocka a nikdy ho milovat nepřestane. Jen mu už několikrát na hřbitově slíbil, že se bude snažit žít dál. Nějak to přece zvládne. Musí. Kvůli němu.

Najednou zazvonil Johnův mobil. Neznámé číslo.

„Tady John Watson. Co pro Vás mohu udělat?“

Jenže na druhém konci bylo ticho. Kromě slabě slyšitelného dechu.

„Haló?“ zkusil znovu John, ale pořád nedostal žádnou odpověď a pak ten člověk na druhém konci zavěsil. John si pomyslel, že se někdo nejspíš spletl, ale nemohl se zbavit divného pocitu.

Mohl to být Sherlock? Ale to je přeci nesmysl. Ten je mrtvý. Nebo ne? Ten idiot byl schopný čehokoliv. John si ale nebyl vůbec jistý, jestli to zase nebyla jen další noční můra, kterých mu po Sherlockově smrti zase přibylo. Tohle všechno uvažování bylo na Johna moc, odpotácel se do Sherlockovy ložnice a tam usnul.

Další den v práci byl náročný, takže neměl moc času přemýšlet o tajemném telefonátu. Mary, tak se jmenovala ta nová sestřička, se na něj opět celý den usmívala. John jí však tentokrát úsměv neoplatil. Když dorazil domů, chvilku si popovídal s paní Hudsonovou a šel si dát něco k snědku. Když si vychutnával svůj šálek čaje, zazvonil telefon. Opět neznámé číslo.

„Co po mně chcete?“

Jenže na druhém konci se zase neozvalo nic. Tentokrát by byl John ochotný přísahat, že ta osoba na druhém konci je Sherlock.

„Sherlocku, jsi to ty?“

Hovor byl okamžitě přerušen.

„Sherlock žije a vrátí se ke mně!“ byla Johnova první myšlenka, jenže za okamžik mu došlo, jak směšně to všechno zní. Sherlock je mrtvý, skočil ze střechy. Viděl to na vlastní oči, sám mu zkoušel puls. Nemohl se zbavit alespoň malé jiskřičky naděje. Vytočil číslo a na druhém konci se ozval Mycroft Holmes.

„S čím Vám mohu pomoci, doktore Watsone?“

John mu odvyprávěl svůj zážitek. Na druhém konci bylo chvíli ticho a pak Mycroft odpověděl:

„Můj bratr je mrtvý, doktore. Ač bych si velmi přál opak, je to bohužel tak. Musíme se s tím oba smířit. Je mi to líto.“ a s tím hovor ukončil.

Na Johna najednou všechno padlo jako deka. Sherlock je mrtvý a nikdy se nevrátí. Jak mohl být tak naivní a alespoň chvíli doufat v něco jiného? Vzteky sebral Sherlockovu fotku stojící na krbové římse a praštil s ní o zem. V tu chvíli už nebyl schopný zadržet slzy. Sherlock byl láska jeho života a on bez něj prostě nemůže žít, ačkoliv si víc jak rok nalhával něco jiného. Žádná Mary ani kdokoliv jiný ho nemůže nahradit. A k tomu ještě ty zatracené Vánoce, všude kolem ty šťastné rodinky. Tohle prostě nezvládnu, řekl si. Vzal telefon a vytočil ono neznáme číslo. Hovor spadl do hlasové schránky.

„Nevím, kdo jste, a proč jste mi volal. Bohužel nemůžete být ten, v koho jsem doufal. Tak mě alespoň prosím vyslechněte. Miloval jsem a navždy budu milovat Sherlocka Holmese. Myslel jsem,že bez něj zvládnu žít, ale prostě to nejde. Život bez něj pro mě tady ztrácí veškerý smysl. Sbohem.“

S koncem hovoru se John odebral pro svou pistoli a poté s ní odešel do Sherlockovy ložnice a sedl si na jeho postel.

„Mrzí mě, že jsem nedodržel svůj slib, ale nedokážu to. Jdu za tebou, lásko. Miluju Tě.“ 

 

Anthea se přiřítila do Mycroftovy kanceláře.  
„John Watson spáchal sebevraždu!“  
„Cože?“  
„Zastřelil se svou zbraní v ložnici Vašeho bratra. Zatím jsme nenašli žádný dopis na rozloučenou, ale stále hledáme.“

Mycroft byl bílý jako stěna. Jak tohle Sherlockovi řekne? Proč se ten idiot vlastně snažil Johna vůbec kontaktovat? Vždyť už se zdálo, že se přes to nejhorší přenesl. 

„Potřebuju jen slyšet jeho hlas.“ říkal.  
Po dvou telefonátech donutil svého bratra telefon zničit, ale to už bylo bohužel pozdě. Tohle Sherlock nezvládne.

 

Vzadu z gauče se ozvalo zavrzání.  
„Co to sleduješ? Zase ten nesmysl?“  
„Vždyť je to podle příběhů z mého blogu a není to nesmysl. Navíc, můžu se koukat na co chci.“  
„Ty osoby možná používají naše jména a řeší naše případy, ale chovají se naprosto nelogicky. Jen si vzpomeň na ten příběh s náhle objevenou sestrou. Nejsem přece takový idiot, abych zapomněl, že mám sestru.“  
John se usmál: „Ne, to rozhodně nejsi. A já bych snad rozeznal lidské kosti od psích. Jinak bych asi musel vrátit svůj diplom.“  
„Navíc ten herec, co mě hraje, má legrační jméno.“  
John už nemohl zadržel smích, ale pak opět zvážněl.  
„Ale část pravdy v tom je. Nedokázal bych bez Tebe žít.“  
„Já vím. Právě proto jsem Ti o svém plánu s falešnou sebevraždou řekl předem.“  
„To jsem Ti vděčný.“

Sherlock vstal z gauče.  
„Pojď, musíme ozdobit ten zatracený vánoční stromek. Dnes dorazí rodiče a víš, jak by se moje maminka tvářila, kdybychom neměli vánoční stromeček?“  
„To si asi ani představovat nechci.“ začal se znovu smát John.  
„Ale vydrž ještě moment.“  
„Co zase?“  
„John z toho příběhu nestihl říct svému Sherlockovi, co k němu cítí a pak toho litoval. Chci jen říct, že Vás miluju, Sherlocku Holmesi!“  
„Taky Vás miluju, Johne Watsone!“  
Sherlock se sklonil, aby Johna políbil.  
„A teď už pojď. Ať to mám za sebou.“  
„Počkej. Tvoji rodiče přece dorazí až večer. Takže to máme ještě trochu času, ne?“ zamrkal John.  
„Ano to máme.“ na tváři Sherlocka Holmese se objevil ten nejkrásnější úsměv, jaký si jen John dokázal představit.  
„Ložnice?“  
„Pravděpodobně. Dal bych si Tě kdekoliv, ale přece jen moje záda už nejsou nejmladší a to nemluvím o mém rameni.“

Když John procházel kolem krbu, zadíval se na jejich svatební fotku. Byl neskonale vděčný za to, že tenkrát v Baskervillu sebral odvahu a řekl Sherlockovi, co k němu cítí, a proto nedopadli jak John a Sherlock v onom seriálu. Oni dva právě teď zažívali těžce zasloužené okamžiky štěstí.

„Tak jdeš už?“ otočil se Sherlock na prahu.  
„Ano lásko!“ a skoro se až rozběhl za svým manželem.

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji všem, kteří dočetli až do konce a snad byl závěr dostatečnou odměnou:-)


End file.
